Un nouveau SuperHeros
by zeeve lelula
Summary: c'est un one-shot, Draco est le seule sur Super-Planete a ne pas avoir de Super-pouvoirs. c'est tire d'une bd c'est juste une..conerie ! venez voir juste pour rigoler.


coucou c'est moi je vous met se one shot qui est inspire d'une mini BD qui mq fqit trop rire par contre je suis desole car mon clavier n'est pas fracais donc je n'ai pas tout les accents ! j'espere qu'elle vous plaira !

kissss hazeeva lavana..... la louve blanche.....

**Un nouveau Super-Heros.**

Draco arriva dans sa nouvelle maisson, c'etait une immense maison qu'il allait partager avec ses parents, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy plus connus sous le nom de Super-laser pour son pere car celui-ci pouvait tuer ou blesser quelqu'un juste avec son regard, puis sa mere Super-Hypocritte, qui comme son surnom l'indiquait, elle etait la femme la plus hypocrite du mode. Draco etait quelqu'un de tres malheureux car il etait le seul sur Super-Planete a ne pas avoir de Super-Pouvoir.

Parfois les gens avait deux pouvoirs et lui non il n'en avait meme pas un seul, et a chaque fois qu'il changeait d'ecole ses camarades ne se privaient pas de le lui faire remarquer.

Sa mere essayait alors de le reconforter en lui disant que parfois les pouvoirs ne se manifestaient que tres tard.

- Regarde ton oncle tom, ces pouvoirs ne sont apparut qu'a l'age de dix ans!

- Mais moi Maman je vais feter mes dix-sept ans dans dix jours ! Ce n'est pas la meme chose !

- Oui je comprends mon fils, mais ne t'inquiete pas mon fils, des que ce pouvoir ce manifestera, je te ferais ton costume comme le veux la tradition chez nous.

- Oui un jour peut-etre...

Draco partit se refugier dans sa chambre, il fallait qu'il se prepare au lendemain, car il allait devoir affronter le regard de ces camarades.

Le lendemain, Draco s'habilla d'un jeans large et d'un tee-shirt noir, il fit sa coiffure coiffe-decoiffe et sortit de la maison, sa nouvelle ecole etant pas loin il irait a pied.

Sur le chemin, deja plusieurs passants se retournaient sur son passage puisqu'il etait le seul a ne pas porter de Super-Vetements.

Lorsqu'il arriva au college se fut encore pire que dans toute les autres ecoles ou il etait allait, en plus des regards sur son passage il eut droit a de nombreuses insultes de la parts de certain.

Alors qu'il allait voir le directrice,il fut arrete dans le couloirs par six personnes qui l'entourerent, trois filles et trois mecs.

- Alors c'est toi le nouveau ? demanda l'un des garcons.

- Voyons Ron ! Un peu de politesse ! dit l'une des jeunes filles, je suis Super-Sympa, mais mon vrai nom est Ginny ,celui qui ne sai pas parler correctement c'est mon frere Ronald, enfin plutot Ron, et c'est par la meme occasion Super-Joueur il est tres doue pour les jeu d'echec en particulier. Puis celui qui as les yeux vert c'est mon petit ami Harry, il est aussi Super-Champion, . Puis il y a Super-Nul, tu as du comprendre quel est son pouvoir c'est aussi Nevil puis Luna qui est Super-Loufoque et enfin la plus belle Hermione qui elle a deux pouvoir, c'est Super-Intelligente et Super-Sexy.

Draco les devisagea chacun a leur tour,mes ses yeux revenaient souvent vers la silouette de Super-Sexy, c'est vrai qu'elle etait vraiment magnifique, elle portait un mini corset violet qui etait fendu sur le devant pour laisser appercevoir le haut d'une genereuse poitrine, on pouvait vraiment se demander comment il tenait ! Puis comme bas elle portait un pantalon en cuir bleu qui quand elle se baissait laisser apercevoir un strig avec des petits coeur rouges.

- Tu n'as aucune chance avec elle, lui glissa Harry a l'oreille.

- Alors tu ne t'es pas presente ! Lui dit Super-Nul.

- Oh je m'apelle Draco Malfoy !

- Et... ?

- Et je n'ai pas de pouvoir, dit en un murmur.

- C'est pas possible, tout les habitants de Super-Planet ont des Super-Pouvoir.

- Oui ben pas moi, maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je devais aller voir le directeur avant que vous n'arriviez et je ne voudrait pas me mettre en retard.

-A tout a l'heure en cours alors! lui dit Super-Sexy.

.............................................................................................................

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il dit la verite ? demanda Luna.

- Non je pense qu'il ne doit pas avoir envie de le montrer a tout le monde tellement il est bien son pouvoir !!Dit Harry.

- Moi je pense qu'il nous dit la verite, peut etre que son pouvoir ne s'est pas encore manifeste ! declara Hermione.

- quand meme a dix-sept ans c'est vachement rare, dit neville.

- en faite ce qu'il faudrait faire,c'est provoquer chez lui la colere ou quelque chose comme ca pour que son pouvoir se manifeste enfin ! dit Hermione.

- Je reconnait bien la le cote Super-Intelligente qui est en toi !!

- Le probleme c'est que je ne saia pas ce qu'on pourrait lui faire.

- Moi j'ai une idee ! dit Ginny.

- Quoi ? demanda Luna.

- C'est tres simple, on fait croire que quelqu'un veut du mal a Super-Sexi et il se precipitera pour la sauver !!

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda la concerne.

- Tu n'as donc pas vu comment il te regarder avec des yeux de merlan fri !! lui dit Ron.

- Je pense que ca peut etre un bon plan, on a qu'as le faire a la recreation de tout a l'heure ok ?

- d'ac !

.................................................................................................................................

- vous etes sur que l'on est oblige de me dechirer mes beau vetements ? demanda hermione pas tres entousiasme par l'idee.

- Oui sinon cela ne fera pas vrai,lui repondit Ron .

- Vite vite il arrive depechez vous, cria Luna.

- AU SECOUR AU SECOUR !!

- Tu n'est qu'une miserable trainee.

Ron Neville et Harry faisait semblant de frapper Super-Sexy, loersqu Draco arriva .

- Laissez la tranquille,cria Draco alors qu'ilse debarassait de son sac pour se jetter sur les trois gracons.

La bagarre commenca alors, mais cette fois ci ce n'etait pas des petits coup que l'on donnait, Draco fut vite deborde par les coup de points et de pieds, qu'il fut vite mit a terre.

- Alors tu disait vrai! pas la moindre parcelle de pouvoirs! s'ettona Ron.

- A quoi ca m'aurait servit de vous mentir ?

Les trois garcons partirent alors laissant Draco pqr terre seul avec Hermione.

- Merci de m'avoir sauve quand meme, lui dit Hermione en l'aidant a se mettre debout.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose.

- Si tu as ose affrontrer trois mec alors que tu n'avait pas de pouvoir, peut etre que tu est Super-Courageux !

- Non je ne crois pas ! Je n'ai pas ete souvent courageux dans ma vie !

- Alle viens je t'emenne chez moi pour sogner tes blessures.

- Merci !

Mais alors qu'ils etaient dans la chambre d'Hermione, celle-ci l'embrassa et...

- OH mon dieu Draco!!!

C'est ainsi que naqui Super-Love, le dieu du plumar !

FIN

dites moi si elle vous a plus en appuyant sur le petit bouton Go !!

kissss hazeeva lavana......... lalouve blanche....


End file.
